¿QUIEN SE CASARA CON TERRY GRANDCHESTER?
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Minific! Gran final de un reality show sin precedentes, con la animación de Robert Hathaway...


_REALITY SHOW: ¿QUIEN SE CASARA CON TERRY GRANDCHESTER?_

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi;_

_Producida para televisión por Toei Animation._

ROBERT HATHAWAY: Hola, amigas y amigos, y bienvenidos una vez mas al teatro de la compañía Stratford… les saluda Robert Hathaway en la gran final del _reality show ¿_QUIEN SE CASARA CON TERRY GRANDCHESTER? Para aquéllos que no han visto el resto de la temporada, el actor del momento y soltero más codiciado formulará una última pregunta a las tres jóvenes finalistas que se encuentran tras bambalinas. El no sabe quiénes son, pero antes de dar comienzo al concurso él tenía conocimiento que entre éstas se encuentra su actual prometida, la ex actriz Susana Marlowe. ¿Se quedará Terry con Susana o seleccionará a cualquiera de las otras dos concursantes? Pues sin más preámbulo vamos a recibir con un fuerte aplauso al más querido, al más talentoso, al ganador de dos premios Oscar… ¡_TERRY GRANDCHESTER!_

APLAUSOS

ROBERT: ¡Qué gusto verte aquí en el estudio, Terry! ¡Pareciera como si fuera ayer que entraste por la puerta de este edificio solicitando formar parte de nuestro equipo de trabajo!

TERRY: Jajajaja… eres un zorro viejo, Robert, he aprendido de ti muchas cosas buenas, pero también conozco todos tus trucos actorales.

ROBERT: ¿Estás listo para la gran noche?

TERRY: No estoy seguro… aún no sé si Susana se encuentra entre las finalistas…

ROBERT: El premio de la ganadora es nada más y nada menos que casarse contigo. ¡Eso pondría nervioso a cualquiera! Muchos se están preguntando… ¿por qué, si estás comprometido con Susana, aceptaste formar parte de este espectáculo?

TERRY: ¡Por insistencia de ella! Quiso romper la relación pues según ella no la amo… cuando insistí en que no debíamos terminar, ella propuso que le mostrara en público que mi cariño por ella era sincero… y fue así como aceptó la propuesta que nos hiciste sobre realizar este _reality show_.

ROBERT: ¡Entonces no hagamos esperar más a tus admiradores y démosle la bienvenida a nuestras tres finalistas, quienes se encuentran tras bambalinas!

APLAUSOS

ROBERT: Ya sabes las reglas del juego, Terry: tú harás una pregunta final a cada participante y aquella cuya respuesta te haya impresionado, ¡será la ganadora! También les recuerdo a ti y a todos los presentes que cada una de ellas estará amordazada para así opacar su verdadera voz de manera tal que no puedas reconocerlas.

TERRY: ¡Uuuuuuh, la cosa se pone interesante, Robert!

ROBERT: Puedes comenzar, Terry.

TERRY: Finalista número uno… si pudieras trepar un árbol conocido, ¿cuál sería y por qué?

FINALISTA NUMERO UNO: ¿Trepar árboles, yooooo? ¡Eso nunca! ¡No voy a lastimar mi hermoso cuerpecito por andar haciendo de mona de rama en rama!

ABUCHEOS

TERRY: Finalista número dos… si yo te escogiera como mi esposa, ¿qué harías cuando llegue el momento en que tenga que dejarte por tiempo indefinido para cumplir con una larga y extensa gira actoral?

FINALISTA NUMERO DOS: ¡Como tu futura esposa debo aceptar tu pasión por el teatro, y no sería quién para tronchar tus aspiraciones!

APLAUSOS

TERRY: Finalista número tres… si pudieras adoptar una frase o lema que defina lo que persigues en esta vida, ¿cuál sería?

FINALISTA NUMERO TRES: ¡Jijiji, claro que tengo una! "Debo encontrar mi propio camino…"

APLAUSOS

ROBERT: Y bien, Terry… ¿qué opinas? ¿Ya tomaste una decisión o necesitas que te demos más tiempo?

TERRY: Robert, viejo amigo… ¿no crees que una temporada es más que suficiente para haber conocido a estas chicas? Sólo una vez en mi vida dejé escapar una maravillosa oportunidad por mi indecisión, ¡pero nunca más!

A la finalista número uno le digo: al principio de la temporada pensé que tu carácter poco afable no era sino un disfraz para ocultar tu verdadera personalidad, pero ahora que estamos en la noche final, ¡no creo que seas tan tonta como para continuar adoptando esa estrategia tan suicida!

Finalista número dos: a lo largo de estos meses tus respuestas han sido las mejores, pero no sé por qué me da la impresión que no eres del todo sincera… ¡es como si tus respuestas fueran ensayadas con el único propósito de impresionarme!

Finalista número tres: Hay algo en ti que me produce bonitos recuerdos, y aunque suenas un poco tímida, tus respuestas muestran una profunda sinceridad y calidad humana… ¡y es por eso, finalista número tres, que me decido por ti!

APLAUSOS

ROBERT: ¡Felicitaciones a la finalista número tres! Terry, ¿qué te parece si antes de ver quién será tu próxima esposa, conoces primero a las otras dos finalistas?

TERRY: ¡La curiosidad mató al gato, Robert! ¡Que pase adelante la finalista número uno!

ROBERT: Finalista número uno, finalista número uno… ¿se encuentra allí, finalista número uno? Tal vez salió al baño un momento...

TERRY: ¡O tal vez salió corriendo, posiblemente llorando por haber perdido!

ROBERT: Finalista número dos, pase adelante…

TERRY: Cómo… ¡Eliza!

ELIZA: ¡Así es, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Todo este tiempo estuve haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en halagarte con mis respuestas, y aún así te decidiste por otra! Pero yo seré quien ría a lo último, pues aunque nunca viste a la finalista número uno…

ROBERT: Suficiente para la finalista número dos, ya puede retirarse…

ELIZA: ¡#$%^&*

ROBERT: Adelante, finalista número tres… y la ganadora de este concurso. Démosle un aplauso a la futura señora Grandchester… ¡SUSANA MARLOWE!

APLAUSOS

TERRY: ¿Susana?

SUSANA: Sí, Terry, soy yo…

ASISTENTE: ¡Señor Hathaway, señor Hathaway! Disculpe que interrumpa el espectáculo, ¡pero aquí tengo a la finalista número uno que se estaba escapando! Casi tuve que amarrarla para traerla hasta aquí…

TERRY: ¡Tarzán pecosa! Pero no entiendo… si tú eres Candy, ¿por qué siempre me contestabas a la defensiva, contrario a Susana, quien siempre me respondía como si… como si fueras tú y no ella?

SUSANA: Ahora comprendo que no me amas después de todo…siendo así, no me queda otro remedio que decirte la verdad…

CANDY: ¡No, Susana, no lo hagas!

SUSANA: ¡Sí lo haré! Terry, cuando supe que se iba a llevar a cabo este _reality show_, tuve miedo de lo que realmente sucedería… tenía miedo que me eliminaras de la competencia, así que busqué a Candy, y la convencí de que participara, al mismo tiempo que me revelaba cosas de sí misma y de su propia vida para yo impersonarla y que tú me escogieras según el pensamiento de Candy, el cual había sido adoptado por mí, haciéndome pasar por ella para que tú me escogieras como esposa.

TERRY: ¿Cómo permitiste eso, Candy?

CANDY: Terry… ¡Susana y tú merecen ser felices! ¿Cómo iba a negarme sabiendo que probablemente la eliminarías?

SUSANA: Terry, Candy… ahora veo que ustedes nacieron para amarse y ser felices, y que Terry sólo quería ser honorable conmigo. Y por favor, Candy… ¡ya no insistas en separarte de él! Yo provoqué esta situación y también seré yo quien la arregle. ¡Que sean muy felices!

CANDY: ¡Susana, espera! Susana!

TERRY: Candy, ¿no ves que Susana nos está dando una oportunidad de oro? Yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho y no lo dejaré de hacer… ¿para qué postergar lo inevitable?

CANDY: Mocoso insolente… ¡yo también te amo!

TERRY: Robert, ¿te importaría si te pido que bajes el telón mientras doy un apasionado beso a mi futura esposa?

ROBERT: Ejem… todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa pero… ¡claro que bajaré el telón! Damas y caballeros, ante ustedes la real ganadora y futura esposa de Terry Grandchester, ¡la señorita Candice White Andley! ¡Un aplauso para tan hermosa pareja… y que sean felices por siempre!

OVACION DE PIE


End file.
